


The Wages of Sin

by M1nja



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Mentions of Slavery, takes place in Singularity America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1nja/pseuds/M1nja
Summary: A slavers paradise? One man hopes not
Kudos: 3





	The Wages of Sin

This story takes place in Singularity 4: E Pluribus Unum. However, in order to not interfere with the story, it will take place in the Southeast.

\-------------

Somewhere off the sunny coast of Florida laid a group of islands. Proper history stated that these islands were called the Bahamas, but that was burned away along with the rest of the world. Now, in the year 1783, the beautiful land had become a den of nothing but wretches and villains, all with their own territory and claims. But none were as Rich as Christopher Columbus himself, who ruled with an iron fist and used his endless amounts of slaves to expand his new empire, otherwise known as Santa Maria.

The man himself could now be found in a cabin right off one of the sandy beaches, sitting in a throne he ransacked off a pirate ship. The cabin had been made into a form of bar, as it were, and Columbus' personal army was taking great advantage of it, drinking and partying the day away. With great reason too since, if reports were right, the last pirate ship off of Santa Maria's coast had been successfully sunk. With that, there was nothing to oppose Columbus.

The man himself sat on his throne, positioned in a way that he could watch the festivities from a higher ground, as he kissed and groped the two busty ladies sitting on his lap. Nina and Pinta only giggled at these attacks, their bunny suit outfits showing off just enough to leave Columbus happy. And he was, that big grin of his easily outshining anything in this club, even with the cigar chomped between his teeth. Finally, he could rest in luxury. Who knows, maybe he'd hold back on the slave voyage till next week just to really let it set in.

Just as he was going in for another kiss, this time directed at Pintas exposed neck, a tall but balding man walked in, a paper in his hand. He looked around a bit before noticing Columbus on his platform and strode forward Perfect, Columbus thought, feeling his smile grow. The cargo from the battle had arrived.

"Sir Fuentes!" he called to the man, grabbing the cigar from his teeth and extinguishing it in a nearby ashtray. "I have been waiting for you all day! Tell me, is the cargo in tip top shape?" Fuentes nodded, fumbling with his pockets before taking out a pair of glasses and clearing his throat. 

"Lets see.", he stated, reading off the list in front of him. "Of the material side of the cargo, we were able to acquire 1 chest full of gold, some fabric, 2 taxidermied birds, 8 swords, and around 3 guns." Columbus nodded, always happy to hear of a good haul. But, it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "And the people? Those pirates gave a good fight so a few slaves of em will make us unstoppable." The thought of an army of slave pirates under his command made him squeeze the girls out of glee, causing them to squeal.

"Yes sir." Fuentes replied, turning to another page. "Over all, we got 3 well bodied pirates, 2 male 1 female, 7 average bodied pirates, 4 male 3 female, and…" the last part made Fuentes stop in his tracks as scan it again. For a second, Columbus wondered what could affect his accountant this way, until he felt a presence nearby. And this was no ordinary human. 

"A servant!" Columbus almost yelped in glee. A servant as his slave would give him an even greater advantage over the other territories, especially one as strong as he felt. "Bring him in, Fuentes, I need to see my new ware immediately!" Fuentes looked up only momentarily before immediately following his order, turning around to rush outside. If Columbus was happy before, now he was ecstatic. He can see it now, his own nation of gold and slaves encompassing the whole region. Hell, maybe he can launch that invasion of the mainland he had always dreamed of, expanding his territory and riches even further beyond. 

His dreams of grandeur were momentarily stopped as Fuentes brought in the servant. Tall, meaty, grey, with a mop of blond hair on his head and an outfit that looks more akin to ancient Rome, the servant filled the room quite nicely. His mere presence was enough to make the rest of the party goers stare, and the permanent smile on his face only unnerved them more. Columbus scratched his beard at the sight, trying to recognize him through clues, only to be stopped by the servant opening his mouth.

"Hello oppressors! I, Spartacus, have been sent to send a message to the man in charge. Are you the king oppressor?" The servant, Spartacus, stared directly at him, and Columbus felt a shiver on his back. But, hey, it wasn't the scariest thing he faced since he was summoned.

Shooing the two girls to the side, Columbus rose up and walked over to the grey man. Definitely quite a specimen, he thought, feeling up what could only be called a taut muscle on his arm. Roman history wasn't his forte, but he could learn to deal with it. "A message you say?" Columbus chuckled. "From who, Emperor Lionhead? Or that lizard thing they have up north?" A wave of laughter washed over the crowd but Spartacus never stopped smiling, only shaking his head.

"From the Berserker of Freedom. He told me to tell you release all your slaves or face his wrath. You and all the oppressors on this island." Berserker of Freedom? He doesn't remember any other berserker servants spawning on these islands. Hell, the last servant was the pirate who this servant apparently worked under. "Is that what they're calling that Drake lass? News flash, big guy, but she is surely rotting at the bottom of the sea by now." Once again, Spartacus only shook his head, his smile not once stopping. "The Berserker cannot free anyone on a ship. He said so himself. I saw him on the island." 

With that last bit, the mood in the bar soured. Even Columbus was slightly shook, wondering how a supposed Berserker was walking free on his land. He reached up and grabbed the grey man's hair, pulling him down to his level. "What kind of Berserker can walk on an island without notice? Are you lying to me?" But the smile never stopped. "He is here on this island and he told me to tell you this." Spartacus repeated, before quickly standing back up, pulling away from him as if Columbus was holding a string. "Unless those oppressed are free, then the oppressors will feel the wrath of God! Only then will you know true punishment, unless you free them now." This latest statement brought the partys mood even lower, as hushed whispers started to spread amongst them. Columbus could feel he was losing his crew and growled.

"I think you're lying and, if not, a nitwit." The , turning to the crowd, he raised his arms in a way to quiet. "My crew, tell me, how can a Berserker wander on this island quietly as he says he does? Does this sound like a servant or just a coward hiding out in the woods thinking he can take out gold?" The crowd thus shifted to small words of agreement, and Columbus continued. "And even if he was a servant, we have already defeated 2 in fair combat! Tell me, is a Berserker going to be a problem when they can't even control themselves?" The crowd noises grew even larger as they started to agree more and more, some even with cheers and hoots. Sure that he had the situation under control then, he turned to his captive. "You hear that, nitwit? A whole army, behind me. Your little "Berserker" friend ain't nothing compared to that." He mocked the big man to his face, but Spartacus still had that dumb smile on his face, looking down on him as if he was nothing. And if there was anything Columbus hated, it was being looked down on.

"Tell you what, how about you get your precious little heros place set IN HELL!" Columbus shouted, drawing his sword and thrusting it through what can be called the big man's neck. Spartacus' eyes widened as he coughed red, falling to his knees in a large thump. Now, Columbus looked down at him, watching the life slowly leave his eyes. But Spartacus only laughed. "The oppressors shall become the oppressed, and the oppressed will overthrow their oppressor, that is the way." Spartacus quietly whispered before he faded in a glow of yellow light. And, after a moment of silence, a large roar tore through the bar.

"You show him boss!" "Stupid idiot trying to scare us!" "Damn, should've done that before!" The cheers stretched throughout the bar, and Columbus merely drank it all in. The smile returned to his face as he joined the cheers as well. "My crew, we are the kings of this world! No slave will ever make us fear for our lives!" He shouted as another round of cheers went through. It was almost so loud and mesmerizing that Columbus barely felt the new presence outside before a round of gunfire shot through the cabin walls.

\------

When Columbus awoke, the crisp evening of his party had turned into night. Columbus struggled to look around the area only to realize that not only was he not in the cabin, but that he was apparently tied up to a tree. He flexed against his binds but they wouldn't budge. What was this made of?

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." A thick, Western accent sounded from his side. Columbus turned to find an older gentleman standing above him, wearing what appeared to be a large coat over a button up black shirt and large trousers. His face was grizzled, with white hair and a beard completely hiding his mouth. It was those eyes that sent shivers through Columbus, eyes filled with a ferocity that he had never seen before. In one hand, Columbus eyed what can only bea Bible by how thick it was, but the man held it too close to tell. But, the presence didn't lie: this man was a servant.

"I see you have awakened, Christopher Columbus. I guess the Holy Father still wants you to see something before you are to return to the Throne. I cannot deny him, and so it shall be." Columbus once again struggled but, feeling no change, only looked up at his captor. Thats when he saw a spark to his left, and watched as his cabin was slowly engulfed in flames. 

"An evil den, much too cruel to exist in this world. As the Good Book says, best to cut off your sinning hand than go to hell with both." The man's intense gaze never left Columbus, and he felt as if something was crawling on his back. "Look, you-" he started, but was quickly stopped with a raised hand. "No, none of that now. You had your chance. Now, I cannot be merciful in the face of evil." Columbus could do nothing as he watched the flames entirely consume the cabin, but caught a glimpse of his two companions as well as several chained slaves being whisked away by what appeared to be enemy soldiers. "Hey, where are you taking my women? And my slaves? Those are my property, you old geel-"

"DO NOT SPEAK AS IF THEY ARE NOTHING BUT YOUR TOYS!" The old man suddenly yelled, thrusting a cane that came out of nowhere onto the ground in front of him. "THEY ARE AS HUMAN AS HUMANS CAN BE! NOT PLAYTHINGS TO BE USED AND DISCARDED!" He swung his cane, and Columbus felt a pain in his head where that hit landed. "F-forgive me! Of course they're not toys." Columbus wished he could soothe the coming headache. "B-but they were my crew! Like family!" The older servant slammed his cane down and paced around him. "A family he says. A family." 

All of a sudden he stops, turning to the restrained servant. In a flash, he grabs Columbus' beard and pulls it toward him, the cane making its way down to the neck but Columbus feels it is too cold to still be that cane. "IF TWO BROTHERS COMMIT A MURDER, SHOULD ONE BE FREED BECAUSE HE ONLY HELPED? IF A FATHER AND SON HIDE THE BODY, SHOULD THE SON BE INNOCENT FOR BEING NAIVE? NO, THE LORD SAYS, THESE ARE ALL SINS. AND ALL SINS MUST BE PUNISHED, ESPECIALLY THOSE CONSIDERED TO BE MOST HEINOUS." The cold on Columbus' neck started to dig in, and he felt a loose stream of liquid start to run. No, no not like this! "Pl-please forgive me!" He begged through tears "I meant no harm! I just thought the man was a fool! I didn't mean to end hi-"

But it was over. Columbus thought about all the gold and glory he would be losing as the cold bit straight into him. He dreamed about the throne he would have made, but the last thing he could truly see were the eyes of pure hatred that stared down at him.

\------

The old servant let out an exhale, drawing his sword back as he watched the slaver disappear in a mistake. Too good for him, he thought, as he flicked his sword once to turn it back into a cane. He wondered if he let his temper get the best of him, especially after what he had found in the so-called mines, but he knew God would forgive him. He should say 10 Hail Mary's later just in case.

Turning to finish watching the cabin burn down, he silently prayed for Spartacus and those he could not save in time. If only he could have been faster. But, maybe it was all a part of the plan. And, no matter what, he would not let their deaths be in vain.

Nearby footsteps called his attention away to one of his soldiers, a black man who had apparently been serving on a nearby Plantation before he was able to escape and find his small-time army. "Julius, my boy. Any converters?" Julius made his way next to him and shook his head, his gaze on the inferno. "The girls and two of the survivors are the only ones that accepted, Mr. Bro- John. The rest are saying to let them loose or they'll bring their own fury over the loss of their cabin." John stood and thought, ignoring the small slip-up. It was only natural after all. But those who refused to repent can only be punished in one way. "Take em further into the forest and execute them all. There is no place in this land for those who believe like they do. May God have mercy on their souls." Julius nodded and, with one last look, retreated into the canopy.

Now John was alone again. The fire had reached its peak but was now starting to slowly die down, its fuel already used up. Further away, he could hear the shouts of their enemy as they surely fought for their life. Inside, John felt almost nothing. A tinge of pity, maybe, but all he had to do was think about their slaves to quickly shove it down. With a heft of his cane and book, he left the ruins and turned to the shouts, marching towards them. The Lord gave him one purpose in his life, and he would not stop until it was accomplished. By any means necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! Hope you enjoy. I've been reading lots of fan servants and decided to make my own. As you probably guessed, I decided to make mine on John Brown, a controversial figure maybe but one i find fascinating. I'm open to any and all critiques since this is my first try. On that note, have a nice day!


End file.
